Pentagon Nest
being chased by a swarm of Crashers in the Pentagon Nest.]] The is an area with a large number of Pentagons and is the only place where Alpha Pentagons can spawn. It is located at the center of the Map. The area contains Crashers that spawn around it, which guard the nest and aim for players nearby. The Pentagon Nest is known for containing the two strongest/most EXP-giving Polygons (Excluding Green Variants): the Pentagon and the Alpha Pentagon. It is also known for the notorious Crashers that pursue every player they notice and reset the regeneration timer. Rewarding Features The Pentagon Nest is considered the best place to level up if the player can survive the danger as the numerous Pentagons and Alpha Pentagons reward huge amounts of EXP. *Many Pentagons spawn here, each giving 130 EXP, a considerable boost to larger tanks, and a huge bonus to smaller tanks. *Usually, 1-6 Alpha Pentagons are often present in the Pentagon Nest. Dealing the final blow gives the lucky tank 3000 EXP, which is a significant and game-changing amount if the player can manage to do so. It’s best to use a Destroyer-class or any high RoF tank. Precautions *The area will often have a very high chance of high tier players due to the density of the Pentagons and the amount of it, also due to the Alpha Pentagons. *As stated above, the area is guarded by Crashers. Their knockback is usually only irritating, but they may come in large groups. If the player has any points to spend, spend it on Max Health or Body Damage to counter the Crashers; otherwise, the best strategy is to retreat if the player is not strong enough to take them down. If the player is low on health, they shouldn’t enter the nest for safety reasons. The Crashers could knock a player into Pentagons or an Alpha Pentagon, dealing massive damage. If the player is knocked into an Alpha Pentagon, they will probably die. *The Crashers also stall regen, an irritating effect. *As only the last hit on the Pentagons count, it is important to beware of others with high Bullet Damage and Reload - they may steal the kill shot, wasting the effort the player has spent on damaging it. *Even if the player's team has occupied the Pentagon Nest, it doesn’t mean that the enemy is unable to enter. The player ought to be alert of enemy tanks approaching the nest. Strategies *As a Trapper or one of its upgrades, players can surround the area with Traps, hindering any enemies attempting to enter the area and protecting themselves against the Crashers. This is especially effective in Team Modes as it secures the area better, and because teams can work together with fellow Trappers to more thoroughly cover the area, thus cementing the team’s hold over the Nest. *As an Overseer, Overlord, or Necromancer in 2 Teams or 4 Teams, a player can send their Drones into an Alpha Pentagon once their team damages it enough. *Managers and Stalkers in 2 Teams and 4 Teams can defend the nest from invaders while Invisible. This will give time for low-tier players to level up without dying. *Smashers and Landmines can use the Crashers to push themselves toward Pentagons while avoiding the Alpha Pentagons. *The Destroyer, Hybrid, and Annihilator can use their massive Bullets to steal the Alpha Pentagons' experience. Hybrids can use their drones to help defend against the Crashers. *Attempting the nest at a lower level is not often recommended. However, if you want to, here are some things that can help. **Staying at the edge can help with picking off a few straggling Pentagons that spawn there. **Avoid the Crashers as much as possible; as they can kill unless the player has very high health/damage/body damage/speed, or have maxed out reload and lots of bullet damage/bullet penetration. If players have low health, Crashers will reset the regeneration timer (the time it takes to get fast regeneration) then eventually lead to death. They are also notorious for pushing players around. **Getting points in Movement Speed and Body Damage, with Max Health and Health Regen optional, then running in, body damaging as many Pentagons as possible then retreating to regenerate, can be an effective strategy to get lots of EXP, especially as a Smasher or its upgrades. ***A popular strategy is to wait until someone has lowered an Alpha Pentagon’s health, enough then to run in, ram the Pentagon and steal the kill for the score. *Octo Tanks in Team Deathmatch can use their huge quantity of omnidirectional bullets to repel other players, preventing them from entering the Pentagon Nest. *High-leveled tanks in team modes can help lower the health of Alpha Pentagons and give the EXP to lower leveled players. *Spread Shots and Penta Shots can easily eliminate Crashers with their massive spreads, and deal massive damage to Alpha Pentagons if all shots hit. *In Maze, the Nest may be surrounded by Walls and have a few entrances only. A Trapper-branch tank can seal the entrances off and take the whole Nest for themselves. Auto Trappers are best at this because their Auto Turret can attack Crashers and Pentagons while they seal off entrances. **Gunner Trappers also work because it also has cannons facing the opposite direction in which it is laying traps. Trivia *When the following happens, the Death Screen will lead to the Pentagon Nest: **A controlled Dominator steps down. **In Domination, Tag, or the now removed Mothership Gamemode, when the arena is closed and the player is killed. *A pile of Polygons replaces the starting pentagon nest in Survival, but Crashers and Alpha Pentagons still spawn. *In Tag, there used to be a Dominator in the middle of the Pentagon Nest. It was removed soon after.